Sakuras Story
by Sbi
Summary: This is my Version of what happend between TLOA and TLOK
1. New acquaintance

The war was finally over. I couldn't believe that the new avatar, that little boy had really managed to defeat firelord ozai. Three year ago, shortly after Zuko had been banished, I had fled to ba sing se. I knew that I would be safe here, the soldiers of the firenation wouldn't find me here. Life had been easy until the firenation had managed to get into the city. From this day I was hiding out of fear that they would recognize me and bring me back to my father. He was one of the upper generals of the firelord and who knew what he would do with a traitor even if it was his own daughter. Luckily General Iroh and some mans with a coat with a white lotus, who looked like the lotus stone from Pai sho, had freed the city. It was early morning and I went to the Yasmine dragon in the upper circle of the city, I've had heard that it belonged to Iroh and that the avatar was staying there at the moment. I never accepted the behavior of my nation I had decided to join him and to repay some of the things my nation had done to the others. As soon as I arrived there I heard how one of the sliding doors opened, quickly I hide behind one of the statues who was standing in the garden. A young man at my age left the teashop, followed by a boy with a tattoo on his head and hands, this had to be the avatar. "You will return to the firenation don't you?" the avatar asked as they passed my hideout. "Of course. There is still a lot to do", the other said and turned around. Just now I saw the scar on the left side of his face. "Zuko", I whispered. I've had heard what his father had done to him, but since he had been banished I hadn't seen him. This action from the former firelord had been the reason for me to leave the firenation. "I see. I thank you for your support, also in my newest intent", the avatar said. "No big deal Aang." "When do you leave?" Aang wanted to know. "My ship takes off tomorrow", Zuko sighed. It seemed as he wanted to delay his departure. But than a smile got across his face. "By the way Aang I hope you're coming to my wedding." "Wedding?" it slipped out of my mouth by mistake and I slapped my hands on my mouth. Luckily the two hadn't heard me, than Aang had asked the same at the same time. "Yes I'm going to ask Mai to become my wife", Zuko said with a red shimmer on his cheeks. The two disappeared into the teashop and as soon as I heard that the sliding doors where closed I ran away. I didn't know why, but Zuko's statement that he wanted to marry this stuck-up bitch did hurt me.

Because I didn't fulfill my plan yesterday I went to the pier today. I was sure that the avatar would say goodbye to his friends and I was wright than there was a group standing in front of a ship of the firenation. I decided that I would show myself when Zuko was gone. He hugged his uncle and the girls from the group and shook the boy's hands and went on board. It went off as soon as he was on board. "And you really don't want to come?" the Avatar asked wistfully. "No, we got a lot to do at home", the older girl said. "Yes we have to rebuild a new nation with the help from the people from the northern watertribe", the boy said exuberant. I could only shake my head about this statement. "What about you Toph?" Aang asked the other girl. "I'm sorry Twinkle Toes, but I like to meet my mother that's why I'm going back to Gaoling", she answered him. I couldn't help myself to smirk about the nickname she gave him and decided to ask him why she called him so. The small group went to a ship and I followed unnoticed. As they reached the ship Toph and the boy went on board and Aang and the other girl where standing in front of it. She turned forwards him and said: "I'm gonna miss you Aang." "I'm gonna miss you too Katara", Aang said and then they kissed. "Katara!" the boy shouted from the ship. She brake away from Aang and rolled her eyes unnerved. "I'm coming Sokka!" she screamed back, she hugged the Avatar once more and went on board. After the ship had left and nearly disappeared on the horizon the boy took a whistle and blow into it, I didn't hear a thing. But than a flying bison appeared in the sky and landed beside him. Now or never I thought to myself and came out of my hiding as the avatar wanted to climb his big friend. "Avatar Aang?" I asked unsure and the boy turned around. "Yes", he said, looked me over and asked: "You're from the firenation aren't you?" I laughed, although I lived in Ba sing se for several years I still preferred the clothes from home. "Yes. My name is Sakura", I introduced myself. "How can I help you?" Aang wanted to know. "You can't help me", I said and he looked at me confused. "I was hoping that I could help you. I want to help to repay the actions from my nation", I explained quickly. He nodded and thought for a moment, than a smile crossed his face. "There's one thing you could help me with", he said and told me everything about the city he wanted to build. "Okay than let's start", I said after he finished his explanations. "Really?" Aang asked confused. "Sure" I laughed. "Good than climb on Appa and we fly away", he said and hopped on the head of the bison. Unsure I was standing in front of the huge animal. "And how I'm supposed to get up there?" I asked finally. Aang only laughed and bend a stair from the earth beside me so that I could climb on Appas back. As soon as I was sited Aang shouted "yiep, yiep" and Appa took to the sky.

7 years later-

I came from the city where I had been shopping for today's dinner. The last seven years had been uneventful, well at least as uneventful the life with the avatar and the building of a city could be. I went into the temple of the air nomads, this was one of the last buildings we had finished, when an air acolyte came into my direction. "Hi Kazuya have you seen Aang?" I asked him. "The master? The last time I've seen him he was in the courtyard" he answered and went on. Amused I shook my head I found it funny that someone who was at my age called Aang master. On the way to the courtyard I laid my shopping bags into the kitchen. As I came into the courtyard Aang was laying with his back forwards me against a rail and was starring wholes into the air, he had done that more recently since we had nearly finished the building of the city. "Well shorty are you moping again?" I asked and laid across from him against the rail. "Sakura how often have I told you that you shouldn't call me shorty?" he asked nerved and looked down at me. It was true, Aang had been taller than me for several years, but I couldn't resist to call him shorty after all. "Hmm", I said and thought faux. "A docent time" I said laughing. Aang shook his head. "Besides I'm not moping", he said and looked sad to the sky. "Aang" I said sympathetic and laid my hand on his "I know you long enough to tell when you are grieving. You miss them", I said dryly. He smiled at me sadly. "Is it so bad?" he asked. I shook my head. "No after all you went through it is naturally", I said. "Yeah, besides they are my best friends," he said. I laid my hand on my chest and said theatric: "Oh that hurt." He laughed this time for real and took me into his arms. "You know how I meant it", he said. I released myself from his grip and looked into his face, which still looked sad, then I had an idea. "Why don't you invite them here?" I spluttered out. "What?" Aang asked confused. "The city is almost finished. Why don't you invite them here and show it to them?" I explained. He thought shortly about it and shook his head. "The idea is not bad, but who says that they would come. I mean for the last seven years we only wrote letters", he said sad. "With a personal invitation they would surley come, they are you're friends." "Personal? Sakura I can't go wright now", he said dryly. "I know Aang but I can. You write the invitations and I travel to your friends and bring them to them", I said triumphant. Aang looked at me with big eyes. "You would do that for me?" he asked. I just nodded, he made a leap of joy, gave me a kiss on the check and went to his office. He would remain forever the little whirlwind as which I have met him.


	2. The southpole

After my suggestion Aang had gone into his office and told the air acolyte to prepare Appa. In half an hour he had written four letters and pushed them in my hands. I didn't know why he had written four, after all he had told me Toph was blind and couldn't read. However I didn't ask question and swingged myself on Appas head. I had decided to fly to the South Pole to pick up Katara and Sokka. First of all I had two people there, secondly they could help me find the way to Gaoling and thirdly I could postpone my return and the meeting with Zuko to the end. The further south I got the colder it got, I had put my coat on and staid warm with the help of my fire breathe. How could someone life in this cold by choice. What concerned me the most was, how the people on the South Pole would welcome me, my nation had made big damage here and the water tribes still didn't' trust our people, so I didn't count on a warm welcome especially because I was riding on the avatars Bisson, that could be funny. Finally I could see the village at the corner of the glacier and took a deep breath and directed Appa to the edge of the village. While he was landing I could see that some people already had gathered there. They had formed a semicircle around Appa, they couldn't see that I wasn't Aang, cause I had pulled the hood of my coat into my face. I jumped from Appa and looked into the crowed and took down my hood. An amazed gasp went through the crowed and a man in the front row pointed his spear at my chest. "Who are you? What have you done to the avatar? And what do you want here? Speak girl", he bluffed. "I'm Sakura and I'm looking for Master Sokka and Lady Katara", I answered fast and choosed this formal address by purpose, at least I didn't know them. The people looked at me skeptical and realized how a young women wanted to come to me, but was pulled back by a man at her side. He whispered something to her and come forward. He was about as tall as Aang, his hair was pulled back to a foxtail and he had a goatee. "What do you want from me and my sister?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow, this was Sokka. Somehow I had imaged him differently. "I have I massage from Aang for you", I said and diged for the scrolls. "What?" I heard the woman scream she came to us and looked at her brother. "Sokka," she said beseeching. He still looked at me, than he looked at Katara and turned to the residents. "Everything okay this girl is no danger for us", he said. Grumbling the crowed disappeared. "Come", he said to us and we followed him into a house. A man was sitting there on a fireplace on which a cauldron stood. "Sakura that's our father Hakoda. Father that's Sakura a friend of Aang", Sokka introduced us. It was impressive how fast he could combine things. "Nice to meet you", I said and bowed like I was supposed to. "Please take a seat", Katara said, which had already took place beside her father. I did like was told to. "You said you have a message from Aang for us", Sokka said and tool place as well. I handed them the scrolls which I was still holding in my hands. Both broke the seal enrolled the parchment and read the lines from Aang. I had no idea what he had written and actually I didn't care. Sokka laid the parchment down first and slapped his hand against his forehead. "Oh man I'm stupid. You're the Sakura Aang mentioned in his letters, excuse me but he never mentioned that you're from the firenation", he said and smiled at me crookedly. "Or that you this pretty", Katara mumbled. I still could hear her so I turned red, I hadn't known that Aang had mentioned me in his letters to his friends, I assumed that he only wrote him about the building of the city. "What those Aang want from you?" Hakoda who had hold back till now wanted to know. "He wants us to come into the city", Katara said. "Oh and will you go?" Hakoda asked further. "Yes do you come, I want to go to Gaoling in two days", I said fast. "I'm gonna come", Katara said and I could see a slight red touch on her cheeks. "I would like to see the little crazy one", Sokka began, at this description I couldn't resist to laugh out loud. "What?" Sokka asked and looked at me confused. "Crazy definitely but his isn't little anymore", I explained after I had pulled myself together. He shook his head and said: "Anyway I can't leave here the tribe depends on me." "Sokka my son", Hakoda had risen from his place and placed a hand on Sokkas shoulder. "I will take care of everything. You can leave", he continued. Sokka smiled over his face and thanked his father. The evening was pretty laid-back, the three of them asked me question about everything and I answered almost all of their question unless the one about my exact heritage. For dinner we had seaplum. First I sniffed at the bowl which Katara handed me and tasted than. "That's delicious", I said surprised. "What's so surprising about that?" Sokka who already refilled his bowl asked. "Well Aang said that Seaplums are something of the most disgusting things he ever tasted", I said embarrassed. Sokka and Katara looked at each other and started laughing. Probably they had already knew that fact. After the dinner I left the house and went to the pier, if it weren't so cold here I would actually be pretty. "Sakura?" I heard Katara behind me, I hadn't noticed that she had followed me. "Yeah", I said I could imagine why she wanted to speak alone with me. "Can I ask you something?" she wanted to know. "Sure", I answered her. "Well, ah, you spent the last seven years with Aang, is there, are you, I mean", she stammered why I interrupted her. "Katara if you want to know if we are a couple. No we aren't Aang is like a brother for me", I laughed. "Really? Those he sees it like that? I mean you're so pretty" she bursted out. I turned to her and took her by the shoulders. "Believe me. Aangs feeling for you haven't changed a bit, they even grow stronger. When he's telling about you he is swarming" I explained. She seemed relaxed and now I was getting curious. "What about you? You still love him don't you? Or you wouldn't squeeze me like that" I teased. Even in the sallow light of the moon I could see how she turned bright red and looked to the ground. "Probably but it had been such a long time. Did he change much?" she asked sadden. "That's hard to tell. On the outside definitely, personal it's hard to tell but you will see", I said with wrinkled forehead. Katara noted and we went back we wanted to be fit by the next day. We had decided to leave than, cause the two wanted to see their old friend as soon as possible. I was curious how they would react to him. The morning came sooner than expected, while I was preparing Appa for the flight, Sokka and Katara said goodbye to their father and the people from the tribe. After that they hopped on Appas back and we went to the sky our next aim Gaoling.


	3. Gaoling

„How long those it take?" I asked Sokka. For weeks we were flying over the earth kingdom and Sokka had taken over the flying, cause he was sure that he would recognize Gaoling at first. As I asked him why he went red and stammered something about relationship to the mayor or something similar, what couldn't believe after I saw Kataras bemused expression. "Don't bug me, we're nearly there", he answered. This answer I could have given myself, then he said that for days. Several hours passed without any occurrences, slowly I stared to believe that we would never find this village. "There" Sokka cried suddenly and pointed at something in the distance. Katara and I leaned over the saddle and also saw the village. "Yeah there it is", Katara said excited. Sokka landed Appa outside of the village and we descended from his back. "We will be back soon my friend", I said to him and petted the head of the bison. Through the gate we entered the village but on the marketplace I already stopped. "Where should we look for Top anyway?" I asked the two and hopped that she was still living here. "At the earthbending school", Katara proposed. "In the cave where the bending fight take place" was Sokkas idea. "Her mother life here why don't we go to her property", I suggested. "Not a bad idea, perhaps she can tell us something about her whereabouts", Katara agreed. Sokka wasn't found of the idea to visit the property of the Beifong family but agreed nothing less. As we reached the property we knocked at the porch and immediately the door was opened from a servant, we explained our request and he guided us to the living room. Sokka and Katara took place on the couch and I looked around and looked at the paintings on the wall. They showed the family. Especially one picture caught my eyes, on it was a little girl, it had to be Toph when she was younger. "You wanted to talk to me?" I heard a snotty voice say. I turned away from the paintings and joined the group and took a stand behind the couch. Poppy Beifong had taken place in the armchair across from us and examined Sokka. "I've seen you sneaking around our property before" she said. Sokka turned red. "Wha-what me? You have to confuse me" he stuttered. Mrs. Beifong shook her head. "However. What do you want from me?" she asked. "We're looking for Toph and hoped that you could help us", Katara informed her. "Toph? Why?" Mrs. Beifong wanted to know. Now I understood why Aang had written four letters. This one was never mend for Toph but her mother, he probably already had thought that we or better said I had to visit her. "Here", I said and rummaged for the scroll in my bag "that should explain everything", with this word I handed it to her. Mrs. Beifong took the scroll and read it carefully. "Ah so is that", she said finally and laid her hands in her lap. "Toph is in Gaoling unfortunally I don't know where she is right now. She's leaving the house in the morning and doesn't return until the evening. Where she is in this time she doesn't tell me", she informed me. "You can wait here until she returns", Mrs. Beifong suggested. Before I answered I looked at the grandfather clock, which was standing in the corner of the room. It was late morning so I said: "Thanks for the offer but we would go look for her, if we don't find her we will return in the evening." Mrs. Beifong noted in understanding and we left the property. "You where here?" Katara asked Sokka as soon as we left the gate. "Like I sad she had to be confusing me", he insisted and went away. Katara and I followed him. "Do you believe he was here and if so why?" I askes so quietly Sokka couldn't hear us. "Maybe. Shortly after we returned to the south pole he disappeared for some weeks", she explained. "I assume he wanted to visit Toph. He would never admit it but he was quit fond of Toph that's why Suki broke of with him." "Really?" now she had me interest. Katara told me how it had happened in detail, while we followed Sokka through the village he was guiding us to the bendingschool. We talked to a teacher there, which informed us that Toph teached the kids how the earthbend or tried to teach older talented earthbenders how the metalbend. Today she hadn't showed up and he didn't know if she would come or where she was. "And now?" Katara asked as we left the school. Sokkas grumbling stomach was her answer. "I would say we go back to the market and buy something to eat", I suggested laughing. The siblings agreed and so we went back to the center of Gaoling. Before the market suddenly the feeling that someone followed us overtook me and I turned around but couldn't see something. Sokka had also stopped. "Sakura what is?" he asked furious. "What no let's go", I said after I looked around once more. Without any further delay we went on the market. At a Fruit and Veggiestand we stopped. Katara and I took a closer look at the offer. "Could you please decide on something I'm starving", Sokka, who was standing behind us snapped. Lastly we took a watermelon, some vines and oranges. "Finally", Sokka said as we came to him and cursed. "What's the matter?" Katara asked, she surely was embarrassed. He bend down and picked a pebble from the ground. "This thing just hit me on the temple" he said angry and looked around to find the attacker. Suddenly we heard someone laughing in a side street near us. "We could think that a great strategist like you could bloke this missile blind" a voice from the same direction said. "Show yourself", Sokka shouted. From the side street stepped a young woman she was wearing a green armour, she haid staked her black hair and was wearing a headband. Some strands of her hair fell in her face and her eyes where from a dull green. In her hand she held some more pebbles. "Hello Toph", Sokka said coolly. She crossed the few steps to us and stopped in front of Sokka. Her hand reached his face and like a small child she pulled on his beard. "Nice beard" she laughed. Sokka loosened her grip and spread his hand across his chin. "Thanks" he mumbled. Than Toph glanced, if you could call it that way, to me and Katara. "What are you doing here and who's that?" she asked and pointed at me. "Sakura, nice to meet you. Aang wants to see you", I summoned. "Oh Twinkle Toes is still alive", she said with a raised eye brow. "Toph!" Katara said disgusted she seemed to dislike the nickname as much as Aang himself. She seemed to think shortly. "When do we start?" she asked finally. "Don't you want to inform your mother?" I asked shocked. "I'm sure she already knows about it", she said turned around and walked to the gates, she surely had felt Appa already. Katara, Sokka and I shared confused glances and followed her. As we crossed the gates Toph was already standing by Appa and patted him. "Are we going straight to this crazy city Aang was building?" she asked as I stood beside her. "No at first we're flying to the main city of the fire nation", I said gloomy. Toph notted and climbed on Appas back. Katara and Sokka had also already taken a sit there. I waited a moment and patted Appas head absentminded. Yes now I would return home for better or worse.


	4. Home I

We where flying in southly direction, where the island with the volcano, the main city of the fire nation was located. Sokka was groaning for the millionth time. "What's your problem?" Toph asked. "My Problem", Sokka said outraged. "This heat is my problem", he said and waved air at himself. Sokka and Katara had taken of their warm clothes from the South Pole and where wearing something lighter. Still they seemed to have problems with the heat and Sokka made a drama out of it. "How can people life hear by choice?" he asked. I laughed out loud and Katara and Sokka looked at me confused. "Well that's what I asked myself when I was at the South Pole and nearly froze to death", I explained. I was used to the heat and quit enjoyed it. Now the siblings laughed as well. "Are we almost there?" Toph asked. I looked around, but under us was just sea and the island was nowhere to be seen. "Doesn't look so," I said. Now it was Toph who groaned, we all knew she despised flying, cause she couldn't see in the air and felt helpless. The next few hours we flow without anything interesting happening, Sokka just complained about the heat until Katara throw a waterball at his head and he was finally quiet. I was in thoughts and let figures out of flames dance over my hand, eventually I looked up and there I saw her the island I grew up on. "We're there", I said and pointed toward. "Perfect. Can you land in front of Zukos castle?" Sokka asked and put back on his shirt, which I was glad about. Not that he looked bad on the contrary but I wasn't fond on seeing him half naked. I shrugged and said: "I don't see a reason why this shouldn't work out." I lead Appa straight to the center of the island in the Vulcan and landed on the place in front of the castle. We descended and I graped my coat and through it over me. "What's that about?" Sokka asked as answer I through him such a nasty glance who seemed to tell him that if I told him that I would have to grill him. He shrugged and went away. We crossed the front gate across the courtyard and entered the main building, where we crossed the hallways and stopped in front of a door. She was closed and two guards where standing in front of it and blocked our way. "What do you want?" one of the guards asked. "We want to see fire lord Zuko", Sokka said. I was surprised about the authority in his voice, but that was the tone he hit when he represented his tribe. "And who are you?" the guard asked. "We're friends of the fire lord", Katara answered. The guards chanced a glance than one of them disappeared throw the door. We waited for several minutes without talking to each other or the guard. Than the door opened screeching and the guard appeared. "The fire lord is waiting for you", he said and waved us through. We entered the huge room. Katara, Sokka and Toph went a few steps further into the light where they could be seen well, while I was staying in the shadow and pulled down the hood of my coat in to my face. I looked at the scene in front of me. Zuko had raised from his throne and went to his friends. "Nice to see you", he said and you could see that he was happy. He hugged the two women and shook Sokka's hand, than he looked around confused. "The guard said you were four", he said. Katara and Sokka looked around, the two hadn't noticed I was hiding in the shadows, but Zukos words where my keyword and I came out of hiding. "We are", I said. Zuko made a step aside so he could see around his friends. He looked at me well and said: "You're not Aang." Katara wanted to say something as I showed her with a movement of my hand that she should be quiet. "No I'm not", I said and and pulled the hood from my head and looked up. Zukos mien turned from surprised to excited and before I could do something he had closed his arms around me and was turning me around in the air. "Sakura", he exclaimed. "Zuko let me down," I screamed and hit him on the shoulder. He let me down and was smiling all across his face. "Wow, wow, wow you know each other?" Sokka asked and pointed at me and Zuko. "Sure we're the best friends", Zuko said. "At least we were that when we were younger", I said and pulled Zukos Arm from my shoulder. "However come with me", Zuko said and guided us through the castle to the courtyard where the tiny lake was. Without a word a pushed the scroll into Zukos hand and took a sit on the other side of the lake. Katara took a sit beside me. "Everything ok?" she asked. I nodded and said: "I wanted to leave all this behind me." "Do you wanna talk about it?" I smiled at her thankfully "Later" I said. "What do I see here? We have visitors" a voice said behind us. Katara turned around and jumped up. "Iroh" she screamed and hugged the old general. He pushed her away and looked to where Toph, Sokka and Zuko where standing and talked with each other. "How much you have grown", he said and looked at me. "The same goes for you Sakura." "Nice to see you again general", I said drily. The whole afternoon we stayed at the lake drinking tea and playing Pai sho, I was just looking cause I've never been a good player. Sometimes my gaze drifted to Zuko and I had to admit that the scar didn't deface him, beside that the long hair suited him very well. Zuko was also looking at my direction and so he caught me staring at him, so I looked away and blushed. Zuko had convinced us to wait until the next day to travel back so he could take care of everything. Suddenly I stood up it was too much to take for me. "I would like to withdraw bevor dinner", I said, Zuko instructed a servant to guide me to one of the guestrooms. As we reach the room I let him go and crossed over my face. I couldn't stand this overacting and I would probley always disturb me. I entered the room. Like in the whole castle the emblem of the firenation was everywhere, it was graved into the wall over the beds. There were three beds in the room, so assumed that Toph and Katara would also sleep here. Before the beds were a table with towels on it, and a chair and beside the beds where two bowls with glowing coal. Two big windows let light shine into the room. A bathroom adjoined the room, but I didn't care about it, I knew from earlier that one of the windows leaded to a balcony. I stepped on it and took a deep breath. I went to the balustrade of the balcony and lined against it and looked at the city. Somehow it was nice to be back here. In thoughts I played with the bangle, which was decorated with flames. "Nice jewelry" I suddenly heard a voice beside me. As I looked to the side I discovered Katara, than I looked at my bangle and shook my head confused. "What?" Katara laughed and pointed at the jewelry. "Your bangle is really nice", she said. I blushed and said: "Thanks" "From where do you have it?" she asked. "Zuko gave it to me", I sighted. "What? When that? I thought you can't stand each other" she babbled. Now I was laughing. "I owned it before today", I said to her. "Do you tell me more?". I rolled my eyes but told her to follow me inside, she wouldn't stop until I had told her the whole story. Inside we took a sit on one of the beds. "Well tell me", Katara nearly begged. I took a deep breath and started to tell.


	5. Storytime

I told Katara that I was born in this Vulcan city and had lived hear til I was thirteen. That my father had been one of the higher general and closest alie of firelord ozai and cause I was the same age as Zuko I grew up with him. I also told her that Azula always had been a beast and that I thought that she was the evil in person. Katara listened carefully and asked some questions her and there, which I answered her, it was nice to have someone to tell everything, I had not even told Aang about my past. Finally I came to the story about the bracelet.

 _It was about two days before Zuko got banned from his father. I visited the castle and went through the hallways to look for Zuko. Suddenly Azlua was blocking my way. "Hello Sakura", she said and smiled evilly. "Azula" I said and wanted to pass her, but she was blocking my way again. "What do you want?" I asked unnerved. "Don't you want to do something with me, Mai and Ty Lee?" she said and pointed at the girls behind her. "No thanks, but can you tell me where Zuko is?" I asked. "I have no idea where Zuzu is?" she said pissed and went away. I wanted to throw a fireball at her but that was pointless so I continued my search. After some minutes somebody bumped into me from the side and I fell to the ground. "Hey look where you going", I shouted enraged. As I looked up I saw Zuko standing in front of me and smiled stupidly at me. "Sorry Sakura I haven't seen you", he said and helped me up. "It's alright" I answered and tapped the dust from my clothes. Together we went into the courtyard with the lake and took a sit. As I asked him where he was he said, that he wanted to go to me, but my mother had told him that I had already gone to the castle, that's why he had returned as fast as he could. Absent minded I through some stones into the lake. "And what did you want from me?" I asked Zuko and threw another stone into the lake. "Right", he said and rumbled in his pants as he found what he was looking for he said: "Close your eyes and reach out your hand." "Zuko?" I said and raised my eyebrow. "Come on", he laughed and I did what he wanted me to do. As soon as I had closed my eyes I heard a metallic sound and felt something cold at my wrist. "Now you can open your eyes again" Zuko said. I opened my eyes and saw the bracelet and turned my wrist around some times. The bracelet was glowing in the sunlight and flames seemed to be real. "Zuko, this is beautiful", I said touched. "Nice that you like it. My uncle gave it to me", he explained. I was still looking at the bracelet never before I had received such a beautiful gift. "He has a special meaning", Zuko pulled me out of my thoughts. "Really and that would be?" I asked curious. "Well you know that my uncle was supposed to become the Fire lord", he said and threw stones into the lake as well. I simple nodded every child knew that. "He gave this bracelet to his wife and my grandfather to his wife and so on", he explained. I didn't know what he wanted to say. "You see the fire lord gave this very bracelet to his loved one." "Did your father also give one of this to your mother?" I asked him. "No only the right heir of the throne receives the bracelet. My cousin was supposed to get it, but because he died my uncle gave it to me", Zuko said. "Äh Zuko what do you want to tell me?" I asked him, although I had an idea where this was heading. "When I'm crowned fire lord I'm going to take you as my wife and you become my fire lady", he said with a smirk. "You want me to marry you? You're crazy" I said outraged. "No I'm serious" Zuko said with a shrug. "I'm not gonna do that", I grumbled and wanted to take of the bracelet, but Zuko took my hands to foil that. "Sakura listen", I said and I looked up to him. "You don't have to marry me, but I want you to keep it. As sign of our friendship", he continued. "No second thoughts?" I asked skeptical. "I swear" he said and raised a hand. "Alright", I agreed finally._

So I ended my story. "And what happened then?" Katara asked exited. Until know she didn't interrupt me. I sighted. "His father happened", I said outraged. "His father?" Katara said irritated and I just looked at her until she seemed to realize it, from Aang I knew that Zuko had told them the story about his scar. Finally a "Oh" escaped her and I simply noted. "And what about you?" Katara asked. "As I heard about it I was shocked. I couldn't understand how somebody could do this to his own son and absconded. In a night and fog mission I crept on a ship and fled to Ba sing se. I haven't seen Zuko since then." "But his uncle opened a teashop in the city", Katara exclaimed. "I heard about it and wanted to go there, but before it my courage left me and after the war when you all where there I heard the thing about Mai", I said melancholy. Katara noted and wanted to say something but at that moment a servant knocked at the door and informed that dinner was ready. We thanked him and followed him to the dining room. 


	6. Home II

Toph, Sokka, Iroh and Zuko where already sitting on the rich tiled table. As we entered to room Zuko stood up and showed us our places. Katara sit beside her brother and I beside Toph and so nearly at the head of the table beside Zuko. I looked around but couldn't see Mai anywhere probably she had withdrawn herself, when I was right she didn't like being at the middle of things. But I didn't care I didn't want to see her anyway. The table was tiled with typical food from the firenation and I slammed really finally I could eat meet again. As I bit into a chicken leg Sokka laughed and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You must have missed to eat meet", he laughed and know the others started to laugh as well. "You have no idea how bad it is to eat just vegetables and fruits for years", I said laughing. In the last years I had resign to eat meet just because of Aang. The dinner was going pretty quit, we, mainly the Team Avatar and Iroh talked about what had happened in the last years and about the adventures they had experient. "Besides I was disappointed that we didn't receive an invitation to your wedding", said Sokka suddenly and Toph added: "Yes where is Mai?" Zuko laid aside his cutlery and looked at the ceiling. "I have no idea where Mai is. I didn't' marry her", he said drily. Out of surprise I choked and started to cough. Fast I took a sip from my water. "Why didn't you marry her?" Katara asked upset. He shrugged and said: "I don't know." I noticed that he looked at me as he answered. As soon as the dinner ended and Iroh invited us to a cup of tea I sprang up. "Excuse me", I said and left the room hasty.

For a while I wandered around the palace but then I found what I was looking for, the balcony from which you could see the whole city. Meanwhile the moon had risen and dived everything into cold silver light. The fresh air did good and I sucked it in greedy. For a while I was standing there alone, I don't now how long. My head was lying on my hands and I was looking at my hometown, than I saw two hands resting on the balustrade, as I looked up I saw that it was Zuko. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked. Again I looks at the city and straighted up. "Yes, I haven't been hear far too long", I agreed. "I looked for you when I returned you know." "Why?" I asked. He just shook his head, today I wouldn't receive an answer. "Why did you leave?" Zuko asked me. "Maybe I tell you it some other time", I said cynical. Zuko laughed. He must have noticed that I wouldn't tell him why I left as long as he didn't tell me why he looked for me. "Sakura" he finally said and I turned around and looked at him. "Do you know why I recognized you after all this years?" he wanted to know, but why should I know that, that's why I shook my head. "Because of this", he said and taped on the bracelet. "Seriously", I laughed. "Yes", he said with raised eyebrow. Finally he started to laugh as well, he must have noticed how absurd the situation was. I turned my gaze at the city again and laid my head on my arms. Zuko whereas turned his back at the balustrade and looked at the moon. "Do you want it back?" I asked after some minutes of silence. "What?" he asked, apparently Zuko had been elsewhere with his thoughts. "Do you want the bracelet back?" I repeated my question. "No. I told you back than that you should keep it and nothing changed about that." "But", I began but Zuko interrupted me immediately. "No buts Sakura I want you to keep it." Whit that the topic was ended. Zuko turned around and was lining against the balustrade like me and started to form some object with fire. For a while I observed him. As the flame turned into a flower Zuko suddenly said: "Love is something strange." Shocked I looked into his face, but he was looking at the flower which was dancing across his palm. He didn't really wanted to talk about this subject with me that would be crazy. As he didn't say something more I assumed that he was talking to himself. It was silence again, than Zuko closed his hand and the flower disappeared. As he straighten up I looked at him, he smiled at bowed down to me gave me a kiss on the check and disappeared through to door. Confused I looked after him what was that?

Cause I was getting cold I returned to my room, unfortunately I wasn't alone Toph and Katara were getting ready for bed. "Hi where have you been?" Katara wanted to know. "Yes we thought you were here", Toph said. Unnerved I shook my head, but because I knew that the two wouldn't stop bothering me until I answered there questions I said: "I talked with Zuko on the balcony." "There was more wasn't it?" why must Katara be so quirky. "He kissed me." "What?" Katara and Toph said unison. "I thought that scare face didn't like you", Toph, who was already lying on the bed said snotty. "Toph please. Besides it was just a kiss on the check so no big deal", I said with a shrug and disappeared quickly into the bath to avoid further questions. There I through water into my face. Why did that have to happen to me? The next few days wouldn't be great. I went back to the room and went to bed without looking at Katara or Toph. I would have to answer their questions long enough.


	7. Republic City

Luckily we would soon arrive in Republic City. Unnerved I was sitting on Appa's head. The whole journey Katara had watched every Word, gesture and touch between me and Zuko and Toph also had made herself a picture, I mean she could tell when somebody was lying. Only Sokka seemed to notice nothing and he was supposed to be a strategist. "Sakura how is the city?" Katara who bend over to me wanted to know. Without turning around I answered: "You will see it, but you will love it." I dived through a cloud with Appa and really you could see Republic City. "Wow" I heard behind me. Zuko, Katara and Sokka also saw her. "Do we land I want to see the city as well." Toph who was clinching on the saddle said. I only laughed and dived, my goal the island on which the temple was. A few minutes later we landed in the courtyard. Elated I jumped from Appa's head and the others also declined. "That's it? It's not so impressive", Toph said as soon as she was standing on the ground. Fast I explained where we were and she seemed unnerved again, I didn't get this women. Sokka laid his hand on my shoulder, " Don't take it to serious she is always like that", he whispered to me and turned away. Suddenly I heard a screech and turned around just in time to catch a little, flying Lemur. "Well Momo did you miss me?" I asked the animal and scratched his head. He screeched again and I laughed amused, the pet was just hilarious. "Au", I sweared, then Momo had bitten me in my finger like always when I didn't feed him. Immediately I heard someone laughing and Momo took off. As I looked up I saw Aang entering the courtyard, of course where Momo was Aang wasn't far away. "Sakura how many times did I tell you that he's gonna bite you when you don't feed him" he said and petted the lemurs head. "Nice greeting Mister Know it all", I said and went to him. He laughed at me, looked to his friends and bowed down to me. "Do you think they know who I am?" he whispered into my ear. Know I looked to them as well, Sokka, Zuko and Katara exchanged some confused glances, whereas Toph had her arms crossed behind her back, probably she could feel who was standing beside me. "I don't think so", I said shanking my head. "I'm sorry to disturb your reunion but would you introduce us to your friend", Sokka said unnerved. Aang and I looked at each other and started laughing. "You see", I said as I calmed down. As I wanted to clear the situation, Toph moved and threw a small rock at our direction. Aang who was still standing sideways to his friends and didn't see that catched it with his left hand before it hit him in the face. Now he turned to them and said: "Nice try Toph." "You trained on your reflexes Twinkle Toes", she said and laughed. Aang rolled his eyes and wanted to say something as Sokka interrupted him. "Wait you don't want to tell that this guy is Aang?" as he said this he pointed at Aang and seemed completely confused. The expression on his face was just hilarious. "Yeah" me and Toph said at the same time. "Holy flying boar that's unbelievable." Sokka closed his eyes and moved his hands over his face as if Aang would become a little boy through that again. Aang didn't seemed too comfortable about that as always when he was feeling insecure he ran his hands over his plate. Now Zuko came to us and reached his hand out to Aang and said: "Nice to see you Aang. It's been way to long." Aang took Zukos Hand and shook it. "You're wright Zuko." Sokka also come to us and slapped Aang on the shoulder. "You have grown quite a bit my friend." "You would be happy if I haven't" Aang said and laughed. Than his gaze meet Katara which was still standing at the same point. Aang removed Sokkas Hand and went to her, I had an idea what would happen next so I graped the boys at their wrists and pulled them with me. "Are you coming Toph!" I shouted at her and ran through the hallways of the temple to the gates and pushed them on the ship.

"What was that about?" Sokka asked me. After our flight from the temple I had guided the three trough the city until we had reached my favorite teashop. Licking the spoon of my ice cream I ignored him and looked at the ceiling. "Sakura!" "It's alright" I tried to calm Sokka down, half of the shop had turned to us. "Alright", he said and took a sip of his tea. "I wanted to give Aang and Katara some privacy" I said drily and Sokka choked on his tea. "How, how do you mean that?" he asked. "As if you didn't know that", Toph laughed. "I must", he stammered and wanted to stand up but Zuko returned to our table and pushed Sokka back into his chair. "You must nothing" he said to Sokka and sat beside him. Sokka smashed his head against the table what gave us even more strange looks. While I was embarrassed about the whole thing, Zuko and Toph didn't seem to mind. About a half an hour later we left the teashop. I showed the three around, took them to my favorite places and important places like the city hall or the arena which was built for bending battles. "I think I'll move here", Toph said as we went through one of the parks. "You could go to the police they are looking for people" I suggested to her, she would really suit there, but I didn't receive an answer. As it turned to the night we went over the market so I could buy something for dinner. With the ship we returned to the temple. There I asked some air acolytes to show them their rooms and brought the food into the kitchen, after that I went into the courtyard where Katara and Aang where. The two of them where sitting on the stairs. Katara rested her head on Aang's shoulder and they talked. Cause I didn't want to disturb them I turned around and wanted to leave but I ran into somebody. Of course it was Zuko. "I'm sorry" I mumbled and ran away.

The next day's passed without something interesting. Aang and Katara spend a lot of time together. I avoided Zuko as good as I could and made fun with Sokka. Toph did what ever I had given up to talk to her somehow she seemed to have something against me that's why I didn't ask question so she didn't threw a rock at me. Than a week after our arrival in Republic City Zuko captured me on my way to my room. "Au what's wrong let me go", I screamed and tried to kick him. To my surprise he let me go. I robbed my wrists and looked at him, in his gaze was something I couldn't interpret. "I'm sorry but you avoid me so I had to do something. I wanted to ask you something" he said shyly. "Oh yes and what", I said I was still mad at him. "Today is full moon and I wanted to go to the tower in the city and wanted to know if you like to join me?" Zuko asked me. "Why should I?" I asked back. "Cause we have a lot to talk about" he answered me. "What now?" he wanted to know. He was right we had a lot to talk about so I agreed to join him tonight. Right after dinner we went away, but didn't speak a word until we reached the viewing platform of the tower. Immediately I went to the balustrade and breathed the cold air in. "Sakura" Zuko broke the silence. Without a word from me he continued. "You wanted to know why I looked for you?" he asked me. I nodded and he started to explain. "Like you heard I wanted to marry Mai after my return, but as I was in the palace I found a picture of us and I remembered what I said when I gave you the bracelet and even if you don't believe me and I didn't know myself back than I meant every word." Cause I didn't understand him I interrupted him. "What do you want to tell me?" I asked him. Zuko put his face in his hand, suddenly he looked tired. Than he answered quietly so that I almost didn't hear him. "I think I was already in love with you back than and as I saw the picture all this emotions returned. That's why I looked for you I wanted to be sure that you were alright and I wanted you back at my side." The whole time he had looked at the sky and I stared at him and was probably as red as a tomato. Suddenly I realized something, the reason why I ran away, why I didn't had the courage to go to him when he was in Ba sing se and why it had hurt me as I heard that he wanted to marry Mai. As I looked up to Zuko I realized that he looked at me, he smiled at me and turned his body towards me. He laid a hand at my chin and pulled me toward him, shortly before my lips touched his I laid my hand against his chest and pushed him away. "Zuko" I whispered. "I'm sorry", he said and let his hand fall. "You don't have to apologize but I should tell you something. Back when you were banished. My father was there and when he came home he gushed over what you're father had done. As I heard that I escaped", I told him and the rest I also told him cause I knew he would understand. As I ended he put his head aside and started laughing. I raised an eyebrow cause I didn't knew what was funny about that. "I'm sorry", he chuckled as he calmed down. He shook his head and continued. "Your father was imprisoned after the war like a lot of other supporters of my father, so you could have returned without fear." It was true Aang had told me the same thing once, but I didn't want to go back to the firenation. "I found a new home here", I said to Zuko. Now he turned his back at me and went some steps away. "I see. You and Aang." As he turned to me I could see the same expression in his eyes like this morning and now I knew what it mend, it was disappointment. Now I understood and was the one laughing. As I pulled myself together I went to Zuko and stopped so close before him that he had to look down. "There's nothing between me and Aang. He's like a brother to me." I could see, that he didn't believe me, that's why I stood on my toes and kissed him on his lips. "I don't understand?" Zuko said as I pulled back. "All I did was out of love to you idiot," I said almost outraged. Shortly I saw something in Zuko's eyes but then his lips where on mine again, his hands he laid on my hips and I wrapped mine around his neck. Not even a piece of paper would have had space between us.

The evening had been very nice. Zuko and I had stand on the tower for a while and looked at the sky. As we returned to the island it had been long after midnight. At the door to my room we kissed again and I felt that Zuko had like to disappear behind the door with me, but I didn't want to rush things. I had loved to stay in bed for the next day, but I had my duties so I had to get up early. As I entered the dining room I saw that Zuko had also pulled himself out of bed, he was sitting on the table with Sokka and Katara. Sokka seemed in his element and was talking. "Good morning Sweetie", I said gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek and sad beside him. Katara looked interested at me and Zuko and Sokka who hadn't noticed something continued his monologue. "Aang is going to show me and Sokka something in the city. Wanna join us?" Zuko whispered into my ear. I shook my head, I assumed that it concerned the high council what was boring as hell. After breakfast the three man went into town. "What happened to you and Zuko?" Katara wanted to know as soon as we had said our good byes. Immediately I told her what had happened last night. Firstly because she would bother me until I told her and secondly she had become a very good friend in this short time we knew each other.

At the same evening I wanted to get Zuko for dinner and entered his room without nocking and saw that he was packing his things. "You want to leave?" I asked. He hadn't noticed that I had entered the room and so he turned around shocked. "Sakura", he said shocked and dropped the clothes he was holding. "So?" I dig deeper. "That was clear, I'm the firelord I can't let my nation down", Zuko said calmly and took me into his arms. "I know." I sighed as I laid my head against his chest. Now we had found each other and now we had to separate again. "Come with me", Zuko said immediately. "What?" was all I could say. "I would like you to join me", Zuko begged once more. "I don't know" I said quietly. "Think about it, I will leave tomorrow and would be happy if you come with me." He kissed me on the forehead and left the room.


	8. Back home

The whole evening I hadn't said a word and just eat my meal, after that I disappeared into my room. The whole night I had thought about Zuko's offer, which was the reason I hadn't slept at all, but I knew I couldn't lose him again. Early in the morning I heard a scream from the courtyard, which sounded a lot like Sokka. Quickly I put my clothes on and ran to the place where the scream came from. What I saw knocked the breath out of me. Sokka sat on the floor beside him his sword and before him stood a dragon. Sokka crept backwards whiteout letting the animal out of his sight and wanted to grap his sword as Zuko came running. "No!" he cried and stood beside the dragon, the animal calmed down at once and snugged at Zuko almost like a cat. "That thing belongs to you", Sokka said with a shaky voice and stood up. Zuko nodded. "Where did you find him? I thought Dragons died out", I asked and got closer to the dragon, which moved his head forwards me unsure I reached my hand out and petted him. "That is and stays my secret", Zuko said cryptically and petted the side of the Dragon. "I see that you are ready to leave", it came from the archway. Aang was standing there laying against the wall and looked at the scene. Now I also saw the bag, which was standing at Aang's feet, this had to belong to Zuko. "Yes", Zuko said and went to Aang and crapped the bag and reached out his hand to Aang. "See you soon" he said, Aang pushed of the wall and took Zuko's hand. Zuko turned around and came back to us, he stopped before me and grapped my hand, smiled and kissed me on the check. It was a kissed carried from goodbye, but I didn't want that, that's why I pushed Zuko away and as he looked at me confused I said: "Wait." Then I turned around and ran as fast as I could into my room and throwed the most necessary things into a bag and went back. Out of breath I stopped in front of Zuko. "You're coming with me?" he asked as he saw the bag, cause I couldn't speak I just nodded. Zuko grapped my waist and spun me around in the air. "Zuko!" I screamed and he put me back on the ground laughing. I smiled at him and turned forwards Aang he also smiled. I pushed away from Zuko and went to him. "Thanks for everything" I said to Aang, but he shook his head and said: "You don't have to thank me Sakura. I have to thank you." Quickly I laid my arms around Aang and pulled him closer to me. Reluctant he hugged me back and as we brock apparat we both smiled. I went back to Zuko, who helped me to climb the dragon, our luggage he tied at the end of the saddle, then he climbed behind me. "See you!" Zuko called out and then we flew away.

The journey on the dragon wasn't as comfortable as on Appa, but a lot faster, after half a day journey we could see the island. Zuko bowed forward and put his chin on my shoulder. "Welcome home", he whispered in my ear. We landed in one of the courtyards of the castle. Zuko jumped from the back of the dragon and helped me down. "My lord." One of the servants had seen us and came to us, took the dragon from Zuko and ordered more servants to take the luggage and bring it to the rooms of the firelord. Shocked I looked at Zuko, as he saw my expression he only laughed and said: "That's the way things go around here get used to it. Let's got looking for my uncle." Get used to it, I wasn't sure I could. Zuko pulled my by the hand into the place to look for Iroh. Of course we found him in one of the many conference rooms and like most of the time you saw him he was drinking tea. "Uncle", Zuko said and went to him. "Zuko you're back. And like a see you brought Sakura with you." Iroh smiled at me and waved me to him. I sat down across from him and he examined me. As his gaze met my wrist his eyes widened. Automatically I laid my hand on the bracelet. "Oh I see Zuko has finally found a bride." Shocked I looked up at Zuko who was standing beside the table. "No Uncle it's not like that. I gave the bracelet to Sakura years ago as a sign of our friendship. There's nothing more" Zuko tried to explain everything. Iroh looked at me and I nodded in agreement. "Whatever you mean kids" he laughed and went away. Zuko sighed and let himself fall on the chair on which Iroh had sad before and laid his head into his hand. "Zuko do I have to marry you?" I asked him. Yes I loved Zuko and we were a couple but I couldn't imagine to marry him wright now that went to fast for me. Zukos head shouted up and looked at me irritated. "Of course not. I should go", with this words he stud up gave me a kiss on the check and went away. Of course I was afraid that I had hurt him with my words, but in the next days I discover that it wasn't like that, he only had a lot to do with state affairs.

Since my return two months had passed by and autumn had reached the land. Of course I was still in touch with my friends in republic city. Zuko and I had spent as much time together as possible which wasn't easy because of his duties as Firelord. Like always when Zuko had his strategy meetings I was sitting at the lake and fed the Turtleducks. Suddenly I was hugged from behind me and felt a pressure on my shoulder. "Well how is the prettiest women in the firenation?" Zuko whispered in my ear. "Good I thought you're in one of this boring meetings?" I answered him and wrapped a strain of his hair around my finger. "Was canceled." Even without seeing it I knew he had a big smile on his face. "Come with me", he said and pulled me on my legs. "Zuko wait where are we going?" I called out while he pulled me throw the palace. In front a door he stopped, I knew that his bedroom was behind this door. "And now?" I asked Zuko and crossed my arms infront of my chest. Grinning Zuko pushed the door open and my breath was knocked away. The whole room was covered in rose petals. Speechless I entered the room and heard how the door was closed behind me immediately I turned to Zuko. "What do you want to do know?" I asked and had to swallow. Without answering my question Zuko came to me and wrapped his arms around me. In his gaze was so much love I got completely lost in his eyes.

As I woke up the next morning I couldn't believe that Zuko and I had actually slept together. It had been so nice and trusted. Zuko seemed to be still asleep. With my finger I traced the lines of his chest muscles. A loud knock on the door startled me and a guard from aside called: "You majesty, the avatar and his girlfriend wish to speak to you and lady Sakura." What did Aang want? "Tell them that we will be right there." I face palmed myself now everybody would know what had happened here yesterday. Thanks Zuko. Grumbling Zuko got up. It was his own fault if he hadn't reacted we could have stayed here for hours that's why I started laughing. Unexpected a pillow hit me in the face. "What's that about?" I called out. "Your own fault know get up and dress you we don't want keep the two waiting." Zuko stick his tongue out to me like a little boy. When we finally where dressed we went into the throne room where Aang and Katara were waiting for us. As they saw us the exchanged a knowing view and immediately Katara came to us and pulled me away from Zuko. Irritated I looked to Zuko, which was pulled out of the main entrance by Aang. On the stairs I could pull myself free from Katara. "Why are you here?" I wanted to know from Katara. "Aang has some things to speak with Zuko and I wanted to see you", she laughed. Frustrated I sad on the steps. "And?" Katara asked. "What and?" I was completely irritated. "Are you two gonna marry?" she asked and pointed at my bracelet. "Zuko never asked me" I said with a shrug. "Does that mean that you would say yes when he would?" Katara seemed totally exited. "I think so." I could feel that I blushed and before I could something more Kara hugged me. As she let go of me I discovered something. "Say that's a new necklace isn't it?" I asked and looked closer at the necklace. In the last years I had studied the different cultures of the nations because of Aang and that's why I knew what the necklace meant in the north- and south tribes. Katara blushed and touched the hanger with her fingertips. "Yes she's from Aang." And then she told me everything.

I laid on the bed in my room in thoughts. Aang and Katara would get married, somehow I had thought that I and Zuko would make this step before them. At this moment there was I knock on the door and Zuko entered the room. "I was thinking about you", I said to him. Zuko sad on the bed beside me and I sad up. "What do you think about this?" he asked. I shrugged. Zuko took my hands in his and smiled. "What do you think if we would turn it into a double wedding?" he asked. "What?" I was shocked I hadn't counted with that. Zuko pulled out a small golden ring and put it on my left ring finger. "Would you please marry me?" he asked. I lifted my hand and looked at the ring. "What do you think", I laughed and kissed him.


	9. Preparation

Katara and Aang had been excited about the idea with the double wedding. Zuko and Aang couldn't care about the preparation that's why Katara and I took charge of it. We had decided that we would celebrate here at the palace, here we had enough space for all our guests, beside Iroh hadn't to travel so long and Zuko wanted him at his wedding, he was like a father for him. "How is this for you?" Katara asked as we sat over the seating arrangements. "What do you mean?" I asked back and laid back in my chair. "Well your parents are disappeared or sitting in prison." Of course I had loved to have my parents with me especially my mother but she had disappeared after the war and to get my father out of prison was too risky. "It's bad but I can't change it." Katara smiled at me in pity, she did exactly knew how I felt, than she would have loved to have her mother with her as well. "Let's talk about something else we can try the dresses on tomorrow the tailor is ready", I grinned. Katara also grinned, she had been reluctance at first to take my offer and advice the yard tailor to saw our dresses, but finally I could convince her, but I had to promise her that they wouldn't be too fancy. "Fantastic!" Katara cried out and clapped her hands. We decided to postpone the seating arrangement cause there was still enough time and went into bed.

"When are your family and Toph coming?" I asked Katara in the next morning, while we went to the dressing room. "A week before the wedding it still takes a while," Katara said with a shrug and pushed the last door open. As we saw what was behind it our breath was knocked out hundreds of bride dresses hung in the room, rosé, eggshell white, chalk white, sleeveless etc. etc. "Ah the misses", said the tailor and came to us. "That's unbelievable", I said astonished. "Thanks, just look around and look for something you like", the elderly women said and pointed into the room and we did what we were told to. Katara and I split up and looked for dresses we liked and started to try them on. For an hour we tried on dresses. Katara put on what felt to be the hundred and I was sitting on the coach and drank some tea. "Sakura I think that's it", Katara said and came around the room divider. I almost choked on my tea then she really looked incredible. The dress was tight fit with long sleeves, which where embroidered it looked like there where made from barb. The V-cutout was embroider in the same technic. Right under the chest was a band out of satin. Under that the dress was simple and slightly nested at the side. "There's also a veil for it", the tailor said and went around to get it. The vail was really long and also embroiled. "Thanks I think about it", Katara said with a smile, but I already knew that she wouldn't wear it. Katara chanced again and I went through the dresses to find something for me. Finally I found one which I thought it might fit and put it on while Katara took my place on the coach. As the tailor had finished to fasten the dress I couldn't look away from my reflection. The dress was sleeveless and until the hip it looked like it was wrapped around my chest. On the left breast there where diamantes attached what repeated on the right waist and left right above my hip, between it was white fabric. Right on my left hipbone there were more diamantes, which looked like a clasp and made it appear like a knot. From the hip the dress fell to the side and was simple white. I looked like a princess. "Sakura everything – wow." Katara had put away the room divider to look for me and starred at me like I did before at her. "You have to take this", she said after she had found her speech again. "The boys will be knocked out when they see us like that" I said with a smirk. "Better not when they faint we can't get married", Katara laughed and I joined her.

In the afternoon I walked through the palace with Aang. We talked about different things as I remembered something Katara had told me some days ago. "Aang tell me can you dance?" He stopped abruptly, I turned around to him and he looked at me confused. "Well äh Capoeira" he stuttered. "So no" I said shaking my head and told him to follow me with a wink of my hand. I guided him through the hallways and stairs to an old ballroom, which was out of use. "That you don't get lost here", Aang said as we entered the room. As I got a fit of laughter about that he raised an eyebrow. "And what do we want here?" he asked and went around the room. Without a word I went to an old record player switched him on and went to Aang. "I teach you to dance", I said with my biggest smile on my face. He was slightly confused so I took his right hand and laid it on my hip and my left I laid on his shoulder. His left hand I took into my right and started to pull him around the parquet to the beat of the music. As I swear for the about thousand time cause Aang had stepped on my feet I heard a laughing from the door. Zuko was standing there and shook his head. "You have a lot to learn shorty", he laughed. "Then do it better scar face" Aang grumbled and laid at the window bench. Zuko laughed came to me, bowed before me and reached his hand out which I took. Skilful he pulled me into the right stand and guided me smoothly across the floor. At the end Zuko bowed again before me, turned to Aang and said: "That's how you do it." And left the room. Aang which had looked at the whole thing came to me and scratched his head. "Do you think I can do it?" he asked me. "With a lot of work", I laughed and we went on with our dance lessons.

So we spend the next weeks and months in the morning I discussed things for the Wedding with Katara. Decoration, seating arrangement, groomsman, schedule and a lot more. In the afternoon I tried to teach Aang how to dance, which was working quite well he would be able to do a waltz. In the evening I was sitting with Zuko in our room and we talked about our day or just enjoyed the presence of the other. A week before the wedding then came Kataras family from the southern Watertribe and Toph. At this time Aang asked me something what I and Katara had let out in our planning. "Who will guide you to the altar?" In the middle of the hallway I stopped then I didn't know. "Sakura?" Aang asked who had noticed that I had stopped. Immediately he came to me and took me into his arms, I hadn't noticed that I had started to cry. "I'm sorry if I have crossed a line", he said. "That's not it", I sniffed and brushed away the tears. "But I have no idea who could overtake this task." Aang broke the hug and seemed to think hard. "Sokka? No for that I know each other not enough", he dropped the idea right away. "Iroh?" he wanted to know from me. "No he is like a father for Zuko but our bond is not so found", I explained. Aang noted. While we went through the hallways we didn't speak we were just thinking suddenly I had an idea. "Aang", I said quietly. "Hmm", he made as a sign that he was listening to me. "Would you guide me to the altar?" I asked straight away. Aang stopped and because I had been walking behind him I walked into him. He turned to me and asked "Why me?" "Because you're the closest thing to family what I have. You're like a brother to me", I explained to him. He thought shortly and started to smile. "I would like to overtake this task but will it work?" he asked me. I laughed, cause he and Zuko weren't involved in the planning he didn't know the process. "Yes. Zuko will wait at the altar, you will guide me to him and then Katara will be guided to you by her father", I explained that part of the wedding. He nodded I linked my arm with him and so we went together to dinner.


	10. The wedding

The next week past faster than I wanted. Already in the early morning Katara and I where awake while our future husbands where still fast asleep. One of my maiden took care of our hairstyle while another was responsible for the make-up. The make-up was simple for both of us because or dresses where already fancy. Kataras Hair was braided at the side and came together in a bun at the back of her head. The braids where fixed with clasps who looked like small flowers. My hair were also braided and fixed with a flower pin at the back of my head, but mine fell down in waves to my shoulders. After we finished this procedure we were helped into our dresses. Finally we were finished and standing in front of a mirror and looked at ourselves. We were very pleased with what we saw. Until the wedding we waited in this preparation room while we heard how Aang and Zuko greeted our guest and showed them their sits or where just talking with them. As the trouble outside started the fade I graped my bridal bouquet from red fire flowers and went outside. Behind the last rows were room divider, so the people couldn't see me. Aang was standing with his back to me at his place. He was wearing the traditional robe of the airbender. I tipped on his shoulder and as he turned around his mouth dropped open. "And?" I whispered and turned myself in front of him. "You look amazing", he said and hugged me. "Ready?" he asked me. "No", I said laughing, though I had preferred to be somewhere else. "You?" I asked back. Laughing he shook his head and offered me his arm. After I took a deep breath I linked my arm with him and already the wedding march was played. We waited to the second tact and stepped into the aisle. Immediately I heard a murmur in the ranks but I didn't care then all I saw was Zuko. He was standing at the altar wearing the robe of the firelord, which wasn't something new but the expression on his face was. In his gaze was so much love he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were watery but the tears weren't running. As we reached the altar Aang shook Zukos hand hugged me and stood at my left side. Zuko took my hand and we looked into each other's eyes for a moment then the wedding march started a new. Katara entered the aisle with her father, cause I already knew how she looked I first looked at Zuko who had only eyes for me. Then I looked at Aang he bowed his head slightly and had laid his hand on his mouth but his gaze was glued on Katara. As soon as Hakoda had gave Katara to Aang a firemonch cleared his throat behind us and started speaking. I didn't care what he had to say until we had to say our vows. That was the only thing we had discussed together, we didn't want that it took too long that's we had agreed to make it short and because I knew I would start to cry as soon as somebody else said something I started. "Zuko some would say it's faith that we are standing here today. I for myself think it is always difficult when friendship starts to become something more, then you can never be sure that the other feels the same way but I can call myself lucky, than I can say that I'm marrying my best friend today. Although I had called everybody who had told me that crazy." Zuko smirked and shook his head slightly. Behind me Katara started to speak: "Aang as Aunt Wu told me that I would marry a mighty bender I never thought of you. Until the fight against the old firelord you were nothing more than a little brother to me. But with the time and after our long separation I realized how I feel about you. Aang I love you and I will always do so." "Sakura you know that I knew that I had never lost you and I'm glad that I found you again. I couldn't imagine a life without you, you have no idea how much I've missed you in exile. What I promise you today is, that I will never let you down." Zuko whipped away a tear with his thumb why did I have to be such a crybaby. Aang finished off. "You know not many know that but I fell in love with you in the moment you fried me from the iceberg. Katara you are the reason why I'm lucky that I was freezed hundred years otherwise I wouldn't have met you. Know we can fight together for the balance in the world." The monch finished the ceremony with the obligatory kiss. The day passed without me noticing it I have no idea how many people wished us look just that many leading persons where beyond it. As the night started the four of us opened the dance floor what worked quite well. While I was dancing with Aang he asked me if I was happy which I could only confirm just like he did. After some dances I was standing exhausted at the bar and got me something to drink. "And how is it?" I heard Toph behind me. Immediately I turned around and looked at her confused. "I don't know what you mean?" I said irritated. "To have someone who loves you so unconditionally?" she explained her question. "Oh that", I laughed and looked to Zuko who was dancing with a resprentative from the earthkingdom. "Wonderful but I think you have also a Suttor." "Do you mean Sokka, forget it" Toph said angry and pointed behind her where Sokka was standing in a crowed of young women and was celebrated as war hero. What Toph didn't realize because she couldn't see was that Sokka was watching in our direction from while to while. Suddenly the music in the hall stopped and the people on the dancefloor made way then the wedding cake was delivered. As fast as I could I went through the crowd to Zuko and the other two. To a sign we caught the cake, of course I looked that my hand was on top then I was the one who said where our relationship went. The part we caught out belonged like everywhere to the bridal pair what wasn't like everywhere else was that we didn't feed it to each other spouse but to the spouse of the other. And as we already broke with the tradition we made fun out of it to do it to the same-gender. Katara and I had to suppress our laughter so hard that we couldn't really eat but the gazes our husband gave each other where just hilarious. The feast went on until the late evening and we enjoyed to be normal young people for once.


End file.
